


Mister Advice

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Commander Cody of the 212th gains the reputation as something of a relationship expert, after all, he had managed to get the smooth talking Negotiator himself as his cyare. Only thing is... as much as Cody wishes... that isn't the truth.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 796





	Mister Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/gifts).



Sighing deeply, peering up at the six foot man, Cody just finally decided to bite the bullet, grateful that he had his helmet on and that it would modulate his voice so he didn’t come of as exasperated as he was. “Just, sit close to him when you both got time, bring him some food to share and ask about his day. Pom’s a pretty aggressive guy from what I’ve seen but he also thinks with his stomach and if you manage to grab some fresh fruit from one of the trees around here, I bet he’d be more than happy to accept it from you and if he starts accepting food, you can offer to clean his boots.” Cody finally murmured, signing the words as he said them.

Amber eyes watched his lips closely until he noticed Cody signing and then focused on them instead, a nervous look covering Mount’s face. “A-Are you sure that’s not too forward?” He questioned a bit clumsily.

“Boots are the lowest on the range of courtship. It’s not like you’re asking to clean his blaster vod, just ask to clean his boots. If he says yes, you got a foot in the door. Just take it slowly from there, gently brush up against him and keep offering to clean his armor until you work up the nerve to ask to clean his blaster or if he offers you it.” Cody stated seriously.

Sometimes you just had to be blunt with a person or they might not get it.

And Mount was a sweet dude despite his size and Pom was clearly head over heels for him, it wasn’t hard to see so this time, advising someone on relationship was frankly very easy with Cody having been able to see the two interact. “If you want to spend some time alone together, offer him a hand massage, he got out of the medtent yesterday for a sprain, right?” Mount nodded nervously, his face lighting a bit up. “He’s bound to be sore. Offer a hand massage if you don’t want to go right for armor cleaning. He won’t say no and it will give you an excuse to touch him and gauge how receptive he is to you.” Cody settled on.

Brighting up, Mount saluted and then turned on his heel, walking away.

Watching the lumbering shape of Mount head off towards the rest of the 28th, Cody tried to keep his sigh inside as he noticed Pom sending him a suspicious glance before scurrying after the unusually hulking mass of a clone.

A favorable mutation.

‘Good thing he’s a Jedi’s trooper, the natural borns are karking weird about anyone being different and it’s a good thing he came to be existence after the Jedi found us…’ Cody crossed his arms, watching Mount smile shyly at Pom and then sign something.

Abruptly, Cody looked away, deciding he had work to do in the abandoned command center tent, the green tinted gray tent towering large and imposing in it’s own way as Cody headed towards it.

He didn’t want to watch what came next as Mount acted on the advice he had gotten from Cody.

The advice Mount had come for because of the impression the rest of the GAR, outside of veteran 212th and Rex, had.

And it was all because of the behavior he and General Kenobi exhibited, every trooper outside of the 212th and the shiny’s, thought that the two had the best relationship ever.

As in an intimate relationship.

And that because Cody was able to not only catch the eye of a Jedi and also bag them, he was a romance expert, that he knew how to court others and while he did give people practical advice when they came to him that seemed to work out in their favor, it just wasn’t true.

Obi-Wan was not Cody’s cyare, regardless how much he wished, he just had a very decent, very friendly relationship with his General, which made for a good, open communication and good battle plans as General Kenobi trusted Cody to make changes should the situation change.

Obi-Wan _trusted_ Cody, Cody prided himself in that.

And Obi-Wan was also oblivious to certain courtship behavior of the clones since they hadn’t really gone into details about that with Cody not feeling comfortable telling him at a certain point and the rest being too respectful of their General and thinking he already knew.

Cleaning Cody’s blaster, to any trooper, would mean a level of trust you only extended to surviving batchmates… or your cyare.

To the one who held your heart and you trusted your soul to.

Obi-Wan had cleaned Cody’s blaster and handed him it in the mess hall, in front of every trooper gathered, oblivious as he smiled at his blushing Commander with Cody speechless to say anything and when Wolffe had thumped him on the back after and loudly barked a congratulatory line on courting his General, Cody had been unable to refute him.

And things had only snowballed from there.

Obi-Wan had cleaned Cody’s entire armor after a hard battle, something only cyares did for each other. A courtship finisher to full bonded and as close as wedded people clones could get was to clean each others armor and Obi-Wan had sat in the medbay at Cody’s side as the commander healed, gently cleaning every piece and fixing the paint that had chipped.

Obi-Wan had gone so far as to ask a concerned Waxer if he could get some armor sealant and the trooper, unsure how to explain to their general that what he was doing wasn’t appropriate when Obi-Wan was clearly just concerned and worried, just went and fetched a tube.

So Obi-Wan had sat in a medbay, in full view of all clones that came to the medbay, cleaning, fixing and then painting Cody’s armor.

Jango’s _bones_ , he had even cleaned and fixed Cody’s helmet, ensure it would hold, checking it over thoroughly with an eye for detail where Cody couldn’t tell the difference from the pre battle as Obi-Wan had fixed it up to almost new status if you didn’t look close enough to spot where the sealant was located.

Of course every other trooper outside of the 212th had read more into the relationship than was really there and Cody had no idea how to explain to all these shiny’s that it wasn’t what was really happening.

Or the ones outside of the 212th and while his own men had at first ribbed Cody gently, since he was a commander, over the General’s actions, now they were silent and more worried because Cody had, high as a kite off Helix medicating him, admitted that he _wanted_ Obi-Wan and that the actions of the man was something he wanted and it hurt that it wasn’t.

He wanted all of this to be true.

He wanted to be able to court Obi-Wan in turn and fix his armor pieces and hold his karking _hand_.

But Obi-Wan wasn’t _his_.

He wasn’t Cody’s to kiss and hold and cherish in the ways he wanted to.

Obi-Wan, for all that he was a Jedi, was a natural born that had no idea how clones courted and had just been a friend in a complicated situation he didn’t know about.

He was just their generous, wonderful, beautiful General that smiled at Cody and praised him and kept promoting him.

And no one outside of 212th and Rex seemed to understand that and Cody had no idea how to explain, especially when things had gone so far, that his General was just his General.

Sitting tiredly down behind one of the overfilled with pads the desk in the command center, Cody pulled his helmet off, setting it on the edge of the desk and dropped his face into his hands with a tired sigh, leaning back in the chair.

Though his lips twisted a bit with amusement as a thought occurred to him.

Because eventually, every shiny that came from Kamino and had this preconceived notion of Cody the Casanova that came to him for relationship or courting advice, finally learned that the General had no idea what he was doing and was completely oblivious.

That he and Cody weren’t together.

So far Camper’s reaction had been the funniest as he got a piece of bread lodged in his throat, had needed Longshot to do the heimlich maneuver from where he promptly got the bread up and spat it at Wheels.

Wheels had not been so amused and had jumped over the table, tackling both Camper and Longshot and from there a wrestling match had ensued while Cody just quietly sat and drank his coffee, letting Rex deal with the idiots.

Rex had been nice enough to leave Cody to his coffee and whatever food he had left since salt had been rubbed in his metaphorical wounds so to speak by Camper asking Cody how ‘his’ cyare was doing.

One of the few funny times since Rex had ended up being pulled into the wrestle match and somehow Longshot ended up biting Camper in the calf.

A small snicker escaped Cody’s mouth as he remembered the look on Camper’s face.

One of the few funny things about the situation, the looks on people’s _faces_.

The rest of it was just tragic, especially when everyone’s faces turned to pity when they realized what Cody actually wanted.

Because Cody did _long_ for Obi-Wan, long for the feel of his hand, burned for his smiles, desired the eyes of the man on _him_.

‘But I’m just a clone, one in millions and millions of clones and not even one with a mutation…’ A bitter chuckle escaped Cody, grateful no one else was currently in the command center with only the fans and beeps of the terminals filling the air. It left him with some peace and quiet since everyone else had gathered together to eat.

It left Cody to his longing and his bitter thoughts.

Because while they might try to make themselves as unique as possible, that didn’t change the fact that they were biologically clones with minor differences. There was no way Obi-Wan Kenobi, Negotiator himself and High General, a master of the Jedi order, would want anything to do with him in such an intimate manner, regardless how much Cody would want.

Cody might be smart, he might be skilled, he might be one of the best warriors on the field with a crack shot despite the scar wrinkling the temple and should rightfully make it a bit harder for him to focus and he might be one of the most reliable and high ranked people on the field outside of the Jedi themselves.

But that didn’t change the bottom line.

That Cody was a clone.

Just another copy, a basic cookie cutter staple of Jango Fett with no mutation even if Cody’s personality was very different from their originator for how much a lot of them admired the man.

And frankly, Jango didn’t have quite the level of reverence of the man after learning he had tried to kill Cody’s General!

Not to mention the rest of it that Cody had heard from a drunken Obi-Wan, the Jedi having half a bottle of corellian whiskey in his system as he talked about discovering Kamino and the clones and all that came after that.

Obi-Wan with his tunics undone, the V of his neck exposed with a deep flush on his skin and a smile on his lips as his eyes glittered in the light, turned to Cody, beautiful even in the harsh light of the office he had sought refuge in but had let Cody enter and spend time with.

Obi-Wan with his hair gently fluttering from it’s groomed, impeccable state, tresses of it falling in his face and softeni-

“Cody?” The Coruscantian accented voice broke through his thoughts, half worried and half amused and Cody would recognize that voice anywhere in the world as he quickly lowered his hand and sat up in the chair, blinking over the desk to where Obi-Wan was indeed standing, a smile on his lips and a tray in his hands.

He hadn’t heard the man come in!

Either the Jedi had walked quietly or Cody had just been so consumed in his thoughts that he had been ignoring everything.

But he was a lovely vision to see, standing there in only his beige tunic with the darker undertunic with the high neck, no piece of armor, just soft tunic and leggings, no sign of gloves and his hair and beard showing sign of him coming from the fresher for sure as it looked soft and fluttery, a vision of a proper Jedi as Cody had seen while growing up on Kamino.

Gawking at his General, Cody hurriedly dropped forward in the chair, that tiny thread of panic in his chest that he had never quite gotten out of since the days of being decanted on Kamino under the terrifying gaze of the longnecks looking for who they had to cull prior to the Jedi. “General,” He hurried to stand only to relax when Obi-Wan shook his head. “What are you doing here General, it’s dinner time.” Cody ventured, letting his eyes lower to the tray.

Lifting the tray a bit for point, full of today’s meal, some kind of stew in a standard military bowl with a cup of steaming caff and what looked to be fresh bread of all things, Obi-Wan smiled warmly at him. “It is indeed, but when I came to the mess tent only to discover you weren’t there. I asked and Boil was kind enough to tell me yo went here.” Obi-Wan set the tray down on the desk, carefully settling between the piles of pads.

He had come with food for Cody-

‘And there he goes, obliviously feeding fuel into the flames…’ Cody forced a smile onto his lips as he accepted the tray by pulling it closer, knowing that everyone else would read it as a cyare coming with food for their busy lover. “Thank you General.” He settled for murmuring, eyeing the little bread bun on his tray.

“If I’m overstepping myself, please say Commander but…” Obi-Wan hesitated, prompting Cody to look up from examining the brown, steaming stew with what looked like a few bits of meat and maybe some carrot floating about. “Are you alright? You looked less than… content when I arrived.” Obi-Wan smiled at him, his brows drawn together as he stroked his chin slowly, caressing the bread.

‘Even in the blue arse light, he looks good… How in the hell does he look so good every time?’ Cody couldn’t help but wonder. “Just lots to do General, it’s all. You’re not overstepping anything.” Cody assured before letting out a noise as he picked up the bread bun.

It was warm.

Blinking at it, he carefully broke it apart to a little bit of steam actually coming from the softer texture than usual before looking up at Obi-Wan with visible confusion, his General smiling kindly at him. “I used some boiled water. I found that it tends to make the bread mixture less dense if you use hot water to make it rise.” The man stated, rubbing the back of his neck in what almost looked like a nervous like motion.

That was new information, Cody had no idea you could do that.

Every time he had eaten ration bread, he had just thrown in the required water and never considered the temperature but this… wow, he was going to get warm water into his bread rations from now on.

Smiling slightly, Cody took a bite of it, feeling the texture had become lighter than normal.

Not much but it was enough to notice and it was nice as Cody slowly chewed and swallowed, looking up at the General while feeling his heart throb faster as it always did when in the vicinity of the other man. “Thank you General, this was a nice surprise.” He stated quietly, ignoring the sound of the terminals around them.

Ignoring how his heart was pounding and the desire to reach out and brush the hair lock that had fallen down in the General’s face.

‘He must have not put any hair products in his hair from the fresher just yet.’ Cody noted internally, his fingers itching to touch the softness.

“…Cody?” Forcing his eyes from the copper hair, Cody meet the others eyes, finding them soft and warm and what he wouldn’t give for them to be looking at him with love.

And then Obi-Wan shook his head with an exasperated, fond smile on his lips. “Sir?” Cody blinked at him, watching bemusedly as the Jedi moved around the desk until he was standing beside the chair with the commander turning his head and blinking bemusedly up at him, the steaming tray still in front of him.

“Cody, you’re so silly.” Obi-Wan tacked on, his voice smooth and warm like melted butter that it took Cody a few seconds to take in what the other was saying, his brows furrowing a bit with offense.

But before he could say anything, the redhead ducked down and carefully pressed their lips together in a gentle, chaste kiss, Cody freezing against him as he crushed the bread bun in his hands with surprise, amber eyes wide as Obi-Wan kissed him.

It didn’t take long for him to soften though, a low noise escaping his throat that Cody refused to call a squeak and he’d kick anyone who called it a squeak. It didn’t change Cody leaning into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut when Obi-Wan cupped his face.

Warm thumbs gently caressed his cheeks, carefully stroking under Cody’s eyes, moving over his jaw before sliding up to caress his temple, especially the scar before moving into his hair and kark it all, Cody wanted to touch the other in return but there were crumbs in his hands so he settled for desperately latching his hands in Obi-Wan’s tunic instead.

‘He smells like apples,’ Cody dazedly thought, a low moan muffled against Obi-Wan’s mouth when a tongue probed gently at his bottom lip and he eagerly opened his mouth and Jango’s _blood_ , he tasted like sweet mint and Cody swore he could see heaven on the backside of his eyes.

And then heaven was gone along with the warmth, Cody grunting a bit in his shock as his eyes flashed open, blinking dazedly up at the other man, leaning into the single hand Obi-Wan was now using to cup Cody’s cheek.

He was smiling, looking flushed, his lips pink and sweet looking and Cody wanted more as he made a bemused noise.

“You need to eat and you crushed your bread bun.” Obi-Wan stated softly, fondly, leaning down again.

Lifting his head expectantly, Cody let out a small whine when all Obi-Wan did was press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I’m going to go fetch you another bread bun, you should start eating.” Obi-Wan stated, chuckling softly before drawing back fully, heading for the tent opening.

‘Wait… what?’ Cody blinked, feeling bereft as he stared at the back of the Jedi, watching him walk away as Cody sat at the desk with the meal that suddenly seemed so unimportant with the glow of the terminals lighting everything in blue. ‘Oh _hell_ no.’ Cody pushed to his feet, crumbs and bread pieces falling to the ground.

The chair made a sharp scraping noise and Obi-Wan paused, half turning only to let out a shocked noise as Cody pushed him towards one of the large terminals, pinning the Jedi to the solid surface.

“You are going _no_ _where_ General.” Cody rasped out, reaching up and sliding his hand into the soft, clean hair while desperately wishing he wasn’t wearing gloves but too impatient and honestly, desperate, to pause and pull it off.

Instead he carefully gripped the others hair and engaged the other man in a new kiss, his hand finding Obi-Wan’s hip to hold him in place with the weight of his body.

Not that Obi-Wan was fighting him, his arms coming up around Cody’s neck, one of his warm hands cupping the back of Cody’s head and rubbing at his scalp and that was what he wanted.

Obi-Wan’s mouth was warm and plush and his beard was soft and the smell of apples was mint along with the taste of mint and Cody had no idea what was really going on but Obi-Wan had _kissed_ him _._

Obi-Wan had picked Cody and kissed him and he wasn’t fighting him off or telling him to stop and was actually encouraging Cody by hooking one leg up around the commander’s hip to pull him closer, sighing happily into the kiss.

Finally he pulled back, staring at the Jedi for a long moment as Obi-Wan just smiled back at him, still rubbing slowly at the short cropped hair. “…Why?” He finally whispered, hating the sound of how insecure and vulnerable that one syllable sounded.

But knowing he needed an answer.

Needed to know why.

Needed to know that this wasn’t some kind of cruel joke, not that he thought Obi-Wan was capable of such a thing.

Smiling, Obi-Wan leaned forward against Cody, resting his weight against him. “Oh Cody… I’m a Jedi, I’m trained with the Force and I’m not blind or deaf, you were practically shouting your feelings into the Force everyday, I was just…” His smile broke a bit, the Jedi glancing to the side his face twisting slightly before Obi-Wan glanced back at him uncertainly. “I was just being a coward, I… this is certainly against regulations and I just… I didn’t want to take advantage of you… but we could die any day and… I just… I didn’t want either of us to end before we could have… whatever this will be.” Obi-Wan finally got out.

Less than elegant, less than the Negotiator was famous for.

And for some reason that was all Cody needed to _believe_.

Keeping his hand on the others hip to keep him in place, Cody pulled his other hand away from the hair to put it to his mouth and bit down on the index glove tip, pulling it off and spitting it to the floor under Obi-Wan’s bemused eyes.

Eyes that quickly shut as Cody finally got to run his hand through Obi-Wan’s soft, fluffy hair, leaning into the touch.

“You knew, didn’t you?” He whispered, watching Obi-Wan open his eyes to a silver of green. “You know our courtship rituals… don’t you?” The only answer was Obi-Wan sporting a smug, clever little smile and Cody couldn’t help but laugh before shutting them both up with another kiss.

Their third kiss.

But not their last.

‘Infuriating, lovable Jedi…’


End file.
